Talk:Lestrange Manor
Location JKR has made clear that Hogwarts only accepts British and Irish students, and that the magical quill writes down all the names? Does this imply that the Lestrange manor was outside France? If not not, the template should be edited to add (likely) into it.--Rodolphus (talk) 21:27, December 28, 2018 (UTC) :Leta might've been British without having been born in Great Britain or Ireland, the same way, say, Emma Watson is British even though she was born in Paris. It seems that we have, up until now, always assumed that the Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance only record magical births within the United Kingdom and Ireland, but [https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/the-quill-of-acceptance-and-the-book-of-admittance Pottermore doesn't seem to say so, explicitly at any rate]. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:51, December 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Um, not directly related to but relevant so I'll just chip in here instead of making a new talk page in the hopes that someone would stumble upon it. I actually always thought people automatically assuming Hogwarts students have to have been born in GB or IE a tad bit weird, as Seth pointed out, I think there's other ways of having the nationality without being born there.... (Was there no such thing as immigrants in JKR's WW?) But because people started to use that ref in as a fact that a bunch of Hogwarts students is therefore supposedly born in either of those places, that's why the template was created so the repetitive edits could be reduced in a simpler action; doesn't mean I actually agree with the logic, but because I thought that was the community consent. ::To resolve this, is it possible to just consider adding another "nationality" parameter to ? If we are now finally considering nationality may not be the same as where an individual was born in, that is. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:16, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Definitely agreed that it should be replaced with a nationality field. I'm among those who missuderstood the quill concept. Could a bot be used to remove the old template?--Rodolphus (talk) 23:28, December 28, 2018 (UTC) :The bot could be used to remove and replace it with a Nationality infobox field, however it will not be able to reliably remove other mentions of being born in Great Britain or Ireland elsewhere in the article so the ~150 so affected articles will still need to be checked by hand. Probably best to do them in several batches. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:44, December 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Good. I changed your test on the Cho Chang article to "British or Irish". As far as I know, nationalities are usually listed as adjectives.--Rodolphus (talk) 20:18, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :::On that note, as there's now less reason to assume birth places, has been tweaked so it can directly be used in the new nationality parameter. :::That being said, of all the pages that could be tested on, what a coincidence Cho was picked lol. If you folks have time, mind checking Talk:Cho Chang#Scottish?? (And no, not to stray too far away from the topic, please just read the section to see why it's somewhat relevant to be brought up here) :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:07, December 29, 2018 (UTC)